Tell Me You Love Me
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Just something to tide you people over as i work on my other My Otome Fic...Arika and Mashiro pairing inside, Slight Lemon Alert. Kids Stay away.One-Shot.


Just a short Arika and Mashiro fic because i wanted tow rite it and it didn't go with the story i have going right now so its just a short little fic. Song is called Love Me....i can't remember who it is by. I don't own anything.

**By WDG

* * *

**_  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me_

_Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
tell me u love me _

Mashiro couldn't remember when it had happen one day all she could think about was arguing with the girl, then suddenly she couldn't be with out her or with out her touch. Her oh so sure touch. Now Mashiro has touched many people shook hands and all that, heck her maids had touched all her life. But with her it wasn't just a touch, it was a sure touch a touch that knew it wouldn't break her like glass. Which soon turned into more firmer touches as the months went by, and then touches became holding, tightly closely, in her warmth.

Arika oh how the name brought her heart up to high speeds with just the soft uttering of the name, so when seeing the girl or being touched by her you could just imaging her heart going twice the speed of light, or so she thought that's what it felt like sometimes. She was so sure some one could hear it sometimes, its why when all this first started she would yell at the girl and so much more.

She never meant it of course but, she could see the look of hurt in her Otome's face and she made up for it in private a lot when she was sure no one could see, now days she never yelled and she had no problem with the touches or the holding of her hand or hugs.

_Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me._

_Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me._

Mashiro had thought it would never get this out of hand but, as time keep going the sure touches, hugs, and etc. Turned into passionate kisses, that left the queen breathless, needy, and wanting for more. Her heart was now always set on overdrive even in her sleep she was sure it was going fast. Touches had turned into long drawn out creases that would trail over her arms, across her hips, under her shirts, over her back, leaving a trail of burning fire in the wake of the finger ghosting over her skin.

The holding became longer, bodies pressed tighter together, hips held in strong hands keeping her in place, even at night she was held sometimes across her waist other nights, she was held down by her arms being pinned above. Not that she could say she even tried to escape because all she did was moan, wrap her legs around the girls waist and beg for more. Arika would give it to her too, begging or not she never hesitated over anything she would hover above her between her legs her firm stomach pressed against the heat of her center making her groan, lips would be kissing and sucking the life out of her, and hand would be dragging along her sides while the other keep her pinned in place.

It was getting harder and harder to reach a stopping point, she could feel these moments becoming longer and heated making the room's temperature rise and keep rising. Soft panted breathes all left her needing more air and flushed, and when knocks came she could almost feel the words coming to her mouth to tell them all to go to hell she was very busy, but a sharp bite on her shoulder and a grin would silence her and make her flustered and angry for a good few hours. They could never seem to get all the way to that point of ultimate pleasure always something to bring all of it to halt only for her to come back and make Mashiro melt into a puddle once more under her hands and beautiful smile.

_Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me._

_Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me._

Now things where finally at the breaking point it was both of theirs birthday's they lay in bed Arika's lips searing her own with hurried kisses and soft nips, hands trailing along her rib cage and hips. Mashiro wrapped her legs around the girl when all their clothes had disappeared, their cores touching making both of them shiver at the touch. Then suddenly she was moving rocking her hips into Mashiro's holding her thighs tightly in her strong and rough hands, she was sure marks would be their from the grip. Her neck and cheat area covered in little red marks from harsh nips, which had been kissed once more for a apology when Arika realized she was beginning a little to rough on her porcelain skin.

The room was hotter by the minute, air was becoming harder to pull into her lungs, her nails where dug into the Otome's back. Sweat had built up between them and she could feel something building inside her making her pant and moan for more, for a faster pace, for rougher touches, anything to bring them closer and together. The with a scream she was sure the whole castle heard, and her vision going white she arched of the bed into those strong arms.

When she came back two she saw those beautiful eyes looking at her, those electric blue eyes holding her gaze, her hair undone and hanging down matted with sweat. She looked beautiful and very sexy, Mashiro laid back and keep her gaze on the girl, "Arika" she whispered when she saw the girl was looking at her funny before the girl leaned in breathing softly across her neck before whispering into the little queens ear "Tell me you love me" she then place a soft kiss on her head.

Mashiro blushed and smiled and leaned into kiss her Otome...no her lover once more "I do love you Arika, and oh the things you do to me".

* * *

END


End file.
